უნარ-ჩვევები (Skills)
უნარ-ჩვევა არის გარკვეული შესაძლებლობა, რომელიც აქვს პერსონაჟს, და უნარების მაჩვენებლების სპეციფიკური ასპექტი. უნარ-ჩვევის წარმატებულ გაგორებას უნარის შემოწმება (Ability Check) ეწოდება. უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფულობა გულისხმობს პერსონაჟის ამ შესაძლებლობაზე ფოკუსირების უნარსა თუ მასში ნიჭიერებას. თითქმის ყველაფერს აქვს რამდენიმე უნარ-ჩვევა, რომელიც მას უმარტივებს განსაზღვრული დავალებებისა თუ მოქმედებების განხორციელებას. მაგალითად, მალვა (Stealth) ხშირად გამოყენებადი უნარ-ჩვევაა. ის პერსონაჟის სიმარჯვის (Dexterity) შემოწმებაა და კეთდება მაშინ, როდესაც უნდა გადაწყდეს, თუ რამდენად კარგადაა პერსონაჟი დამალული ან რამდენად კარგად ახერხებს უჩუმრად, სხვებისგან შეუნიშნავად გადაადგილებას. პერსონაჟი, რომელიც გაწაფულია (Proficient) მალვაში, განსაკუთრებით კარგად ახერხებს სიმარჯვის იმ შემოწმებების გავლას, რომლებიც დასამალად და უჩუმრად გადასაადგილებლადაა საჭირო. გაწაფულობა (Proficiency) უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფულობა პერსონაჟს აძლევს შესაძლებლობას, გაწაფულობის ბონუსი დაუმატოს ამ უნარ-ჩვევასთან დაკავშირებულ გაგორებებს. ყველა უნარ-ჩვევის გაგორება იყენებს მასთან დაკავშირებული უნარის მაჩვენებლის (Ability score) მოდიფიკატორს, თუმცა გაწაფულობა დამატებით ბონუსსაც იძლევა. გაწაფულობის გარეშე შესრულებული უნარის შემოწმება (Ability check) ჩვეულებრივია. პერსონაჟის უნარ-ჩვევებში გაწაფულობის უდიდესი ნაწილი პერსონაჟის შექმნისას განისაზღვრება. უფრო მეტის მიღებაა შესაძლებელია კლასის მახასიათებლებითა და ხელობებით (Feat). მართალია, გაწაფულობა განსაზღვრული ნიჭის ამსახველი რამ არის, მაგრამ ის შესაძლებლობის გამოყენების უკანასკნელი იმედი როდია. შესაძლოა, პერსონაჟმა, რომელიც განსაზღვრულ უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფული არ არის, გაცილებით მაღალი მაჩვენებელი გააგოროს, ვიდრე იმან, ვინც არის. მიუხედავად ამისა, DM-მა შესაძლოა, მოითხოვოს ისეთი შემოწმებები, რომელთა შესრულებაც მხოლოდ ამ უნარ-ჩვევაში გაწაფულ მოთამაშეებს შეეძლებათ, რაც ნიშნავს, რომ შემოწმების საგანი იმდენად წყვდიადითაა მოცული, რომ მხოლოდ ამ სფეროში სპეციალიზებულ პერსონაჟებს შეუძლიათ მის შესახებ რაიმეს გაგება. ოსტატობა (Expertise) ოსტატობა გაწაფულობის სპეციალური სახეა. ის პერსონაჟს შესაძლებლობას აძლევს, ორჯერ მიუმატოს გაწაფულობის ბონუსი (Proficiency bonus) უნარ-ჩვევის გაგორებას. თქვენ არ შეგიძლიათ, ოსტატი იყოთ იმ უნარ-ჩვევაში, რომელშიც მანამდე არ ხართ გაწაფული. ოფიციალურად, ოსტატობის მიღება მხოლოდ მგოსნებსა (Bard) და ავაზაკებს (Rogue) შეუძლიათ. სხვა კლასები ზოგჯერ თავისებურად იღებენ ამგვარ ბონუსს, მაგრამ ასეთი შემთხვევები გაწაფულობის ბონუსის გაორმაგებაში გამოიხატება და მათ ოსტატობის იარლიყი არ მიესადაგება. მოთამაშეებში კომუნიკაციის სიმარტივისთვის გაწაფულობის ბონუსის ორჯერ მიმატებს ყოველთვის ოსტატობა (Expertise) ეწოდება. უნარის შემოწმება An ability check tests a character's or monster's innate talent and training in an effort to overcome a challenge. The DM calls for an ability check when a character or monster attempts an action (other than an attack) that has a chance of failure. When the outcome is uncertain, the dice determine the results. For every ability check, the DM decides which of the six abilities is relevant to the task at hand and the difficulty of the task, represented by a Difficulty Class. The more difficult a task, the higher its DC. The Typical Difficulty Classes table shows the most common DCs. სირთულის კლასი To make an ability check, roll a d20 and add the relevant ability modifier. As with other d20 rolls, apply bonuses and penalties, and compare the total to the DC. If the total equals or exceeds the DC, the ability check is a success--the creature overcomes the challenge at hand. Otherwise, it's a failure, which means the character or monster makes no progress toward the objective or makes progress combined with a setback determined by the DM. შეჯიბრება Sometimes one character's or monster's efforts are directly opposed to another's. This can occur when both of them are trying to do the same thing and only one can succeed, such as attempting to snatch up a magic ring that has fallen on the floor. This situation also applies when one of them is trying to prevent the other one from accomplishing a goal--for example, when a monster tries to force open a door that an adventurer is holding closed. In situations like these, the outcome is determined by a special form of ability check, called a contest. Both participants in a contest make ability checks appropriate to their efforts. They apply all appropriate bonuses and penalties, but instead of comparing the total to a DC, they compare the totals of their two checks. The participant with the higher check total wins the contest. That character or monster either succeeds at the action or prevents the other one from succeeding. If the contest results in a tie, the situation remains the same as it was before the contest. Thus, one contestant might win the contest by default. If two characters tie in a contest to snatch a ring off the floor, neither character grabs it. In a contest between a monster trying to open a door and an adventurer trying to keep the door closed, a tie means that the door remains shut. პასიური შემოწმებები (Passive Checks) პასიური შემოწმება უნარის ის შემოწმებაა, რომელსაც კამათლის გაგორება არ სჭირდება. ნაცვლად ამისა, მიიჩნევა, რომ გაგორება არის 10, რასაც ემატება რელევანტური მოდიფიკატორები. თუკი პერსონაჟს აქვს, შემოწმებას 5 ემატება, ანუ მიიჩნევა, რომ გაგორება არის 15. თუ მას აქვს, შემოწმებას 5 აკლდება და გაგორებად მიიჩნევა 5. პასიური შემოწმებებისას ყოველთვის გამოიყენება მათთვის ჩვეული უნარების მაჩვენებლები. პასიური აღქმა (Passive Perception) მართალია, პასიურად ნებისმიერი უნარ-ჩვევის გამოყენებაა შესაძლებელი, მაგრამ ყველაზე ხშირია პასიური აღქმა. ის აღწერს, თუ რამდენად აღიქვამს პერსონაჟი თავის გარემოცვას მისთვის განსაკუთრებული ყურადღების მიქცევის გარეშე. პასიური აღქმა ხშირად გამოიყენება იმის განსასაზღვრად, მოახერხებს თუ არა პერსონაჟი მალულად მოპარული არსების ან დამალული ურჩხულის შემჩნევას. Many players see this as possibly saving their lives and place great importance on passive perception. It can also be used to notice robbery, notable background events, or any other indirect but important detail. Passive perception can also be used against characters when they attempt Stealth checks. If the Stealth roll is lower than the enemy's passive perception, then the enemy will notice the sneaking character. პასიური გამოძიება (Passive Investigation) A lesser-known passive check is passive investigation, which is noted in the Observant feat. It follows the same rules as any other passive check. However, passive investigation is used to determine what a character can deduce just from looking, while passive perception is determining if they even notice the subject. Passive investigation can completely negate the need for rolling, which runs the risk of rolling lower than 10. It also negates the need for physical handling of the subject, which isn't always available if you're looking at a guarded artifact from afar, or may allow you to notice traps and how they work without risking activating them. უნარ-ჩვევების აღწერები აკრობატიკა (Acrobatics) აკრობატიკა ის უნარ-ჩვევაა, რომელიც გამოიყენება მაშინ, როდესაც წონასწორობისა თუ ზოგადი მოხერხებულობის შენარჩუნებაა საჭირო. ამის მაგალითებია ვიწრო ან მორყეულ ხიდზე გადასვლა, სრიალა ზედაპირზე სირბილი ან გამოტყორცნილი იარაღის აცილება. ის აგრეთვე გამოიყენება შებოჭვიდან (Grapple) თავის დასაღწევად. ცხოველის მოთვინიერება (Animal Handling) ცხოველებთან ინტერაქციისას ამ ქმედების წარმატებულობა ცხოველის მოთვინიერების უნარ-ჩვევით განისაზღვრება. ეს მოიცავს უამრავ შემთხვევას, დაწყებული შეშინებული ცხენისა თუ აკანკალებული გარეული ცხოველის დაწყნარებით, დამთავრებული ნაპოვნი არსების მოშინაურებით. ეს უნარ-ჩვევა აგრეთვე გამოიყენება ცხოველის განზრახვებისა და ინსტინქტების განსასაზღვრად. არკანა (Arcana) არკანა მაგიური ცოდნის გახსენებისთვის გამოიყენება. ეს მოიცავს შელოცვებისა თუ მაგიური წრეების გაშიფვრას, მაგიური ნივთების განსაზღვრას, მყოფობის სიბრტყეებისა (Planes of existence) და მათი ბინადრების შესახებ ცოდნას, მიღმიური (Eldritch) სიმბოლოების წაკითხვას, მაგიური რიტუალების გახსენებასა და გაგებას და მრავალ სხვას. ათლეტურობა (Athletics) ათლეტურობის შემოწმებები გამოიყენება სიმტკიცისა და ამტანობის განსასაზღვრად, ხშირად მაშინ, როდესაც სირთულეს წააწყდებით ცოცვისას, ხტომისას ან ცურვისას. ამის მაგალითებს შორისაა სრიალა კლდეზე აცოცვის მცდელობა, უჩვეულოდ დიდი ნახტომის შესრულება, ცურვის დროს ტალღებისგან გათრევის განეიტრალება და სხვა. ის აგრეთვე გამოიყენება არსების შებოჭვისთვის და შებოჭვისგან თავის დასახსნელად. მოტყუება (Deception) მოტყუება სიცრუის დროსაა საჭირო, იქნება ეს ვერბალური თუ არავერბალური სიცრუე. თუკი ცდილობთ, სხვებს დააჯეროთ რაღაც არამართალია, მოტყუების უნარ-ჩვევას გამოიყენებთ. მოტყუება გამოიყენება გარდასახვების (Disguises) გამოყენებისას, სიმართლის დამალვისას, ვინმეს გაცურებისას თუ ორაზროვანი სიმართლის გამოყენების სხვა სიტუაციების დროს. ისტორია (History) როგორც სახელიდან ჩანს, ისტორია გამოიყენება წარსულის შესახებ ცოდნის გასახსენებლად. ეს მოიცავს დიდ და პატარა ომებს, ლეგენდარულ ადამიანებს, უძველეს სამეფოებსა და დაკარგულ ცივილიზაციებს, სხვადასხვა ისტორიულ მოვლენას და ა.შ. ისტორია აგრეთვე გამოიყენება მაშინაც, როდესაც თამაშში უცნობი მიწის სახელი გაჟღერდება და საჭიროა, განისაზღვროს, ეცნობა თუ არა ის რომელიმე პერსონაჟს. განჭვრეტა (Insight) განჭვრეტა ცნობილი და ხშირად გამოყენებადი უნარ-ჩვევაა. უმთავრესად ის გამოიყენება იმის განსასაზღვრად, თუ რამდენად ამბობს სიმართლეს ვიღაც. განჭვრეტის გამოყენება აგრეთვე შესაძლებელია იმის დასადგენად, თუ რამდენად საეჭვოა პიროვნება, რამეს მალავს თუ არა ის, თუნდაც არ ცრუობდეს, და ნებისმიერ სხვა სიტუაციაში, როდესაც საჭიროა არსების ქცევების შესწავლა და მისი განზრახვების გაგება. დაშინება (Intimidation) როდესაც მუქარით ცდილობთ ვინმეს შეშინებას, გამოიყენება დაშინება. შესაძლოა, ეს მხოლოდ სიტყვებით შესრულდეს ან, მაგალითად, ხანჯლის გამოჩენით. დაშინება მრავალ სხვადასხვა სიტუაციაში გამოიყენება. ასეთია, ვთქვათ, ტყვედ აყვანილისგან ინფორმაციის მოპოვება, ვინმეს დარწმუნება გადაწყვეტილების შეცვლაში ან, უბრალოდ, სისულელის მიმართ თქვენი ნულოვანი ტოლერანტულობის ჩვენება. გამოძიება (Investigation) აღქმისგან (Perception) განსხვავებით, გამოძიება განსაზღვრავს, რისი დედუქცია შეგუძლიათ თქვენი გარემოსა თუ იმის შესახებ, რასაც შეისწავლით. შესაძლოა, გაარკვიოთ, რა იარაღმა მოკლა ვიღაც, იპოვოთ დამალული კარები ან ობიექტები, სუსტი წერტილები სტრუქტურაში ან ცოდნის მნიშვნელოვანი ნაწილი დიდ წიგნსა თუ ტექსტში. მედიცინა (Medicine) მედიცინის შემოწმებები მეტწილად მომაკვდარი არსების დასტაბილურებისთვის გამოიყენება. საამისო DC არის 10. მისი გამოყენება შეიძლება აგრეთვე დაავადებების დიაგნოსტირებისთვის, ზოგჯერ კი იმის განსასაზღვრადაც, თუ როგორ მოკვდა არსება. ბუნება (Nature) ბუნების შემოწმებები ბუნების შესახებ ინფორმაციის გახსენებისას გამოიყენება. ეს მოიცავს ლანდშაფტს, მცენარეებსა და მათ საჭმელად ვარგისიანობას, ცხოველებსა და მათ ქცევებს, ამინდსა და ბუნებრივ წრებრუნვებს. აღქმა (Perception) აღქმა ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე ხშირად გამოყენებადი უნარ-ჩვევაა, თუმცა მას ხშირად შეცდომით იყენებენ გამოძიების (Investigation) ნაცვლად. აღქმა გამოიყენება იმის განსასაზღვრად, თუ რამდენად ამჩნევს პერსონაჟი თავის გარემოცვას, იქნება ეს განზრახ თუ უნებლიეთ. აღქმა ემყარება ძირითად შეგრძნებებს და არა — დაფიქრებულ დედუქციას. სიტუაციები, რომელთა დროსაც აღქმაა საჭირო, მოიცავს დარაჯად დგომას, ფარულად ყურის გდებას და დამალული არსებებისა თუ რთულად შესამჩნევი სანახაობების შენიშვნას. პერფორმანსი (Performance) პერფორმანსის შემოწმებები აუდიტორიის გართობისას გამოიყენება, დაწყებული მუსიკის შესრულებით, დასრულებული ისტორიების მოყოლით. ზოგჯერ პერფორმანსმა შეიძლება მოტყუება (Deception) ან დაშინება (Intimidation) ჩაანაცვლოს, თუკი ის საკმარისად დრამატულია. პერფორმანსი განსაზღვრავს, რამდენად კარგად შეუძლია პერსონაჟს გაზვიადება სხვებზე შთაბეჭდილების მოსახდენად. დარწმუნება (Persuasion) დარწმუნება გამოიყენება იმისთვის, რომ სხვებს დააჯეროთ, რომ თქვენი ნათქვამი საუკეთესო არჩევანი თუ გადაწვეტილებაა. ის განსხვავდება მოტყუებისა (Deception) და დაშინებისგან (Intimidation) იმით, რომ დარწმუნების დროს არ გამოიყენება ტყუილები და მუქარები. ნაცვლად ამისა, დარწმუნების დროს თქვენ სხვებს აჯერებთ არგუმენტებით, ტაქტით, წესიერებითა და კარგი ბუნებით. ის გამოიყენება მაშინ, როდესაც კეთილსინდისიერად და სამართლიანად იქცევით. სიტუაციები, რომელთა დროსაც გამოიყენება დარწმუნება, მოიცავს გუშაგების დარწმუნებას იმაში, რომ დიდგვაროვანთან საუბრის ნება დაგრთონ; გადამტერებულ ჯგუფებს შორის პრობლემის მოგვარებას ან ადამიანთა ჯგუფისთვის მოქმედებისკენ მოწოდებას. რელიგია (Religion) რელიგია გამოიყენება რელიგიური ცოდნის გასახსენებლად, მაგალითად, პანთეონებისა და ღვთაებების, რიტუალებისა და ლოცვების, წმინდა სიმბოლოების, რელიგიური იერარქიებისა და ორგანიზაციების, აგრეთვე კულტების საქმიანობების. ხელის სიმარდე (Sleight of Hand) ხელის სიმარდე ხშირად ქურდობასთან ასოცირდება, თუმცა, ზოგადად, ის მოიცავს ისეთ სიტუაციებს, რომლებშიც ხელის ფრთხილი მუშაობაა საჭირო. მართალია, ვიღაცის ჯიბის გაქურდვა ამას საჭიროებს, მაგრამ სხვა მაგალითებს შორისაა რაიმე ნივთის უჩუმრად დამალვა საკუთარ ან სხვის ტანსაცმელში. ხელის სიმარდე გამოიყენება ისეთი აქტივობების დროსაც, რომლებსაც დახვეწილი მოძრაობები სჭირდება, მაგალითად, ხეზე კვეთა ან საკეტების გახსნა. მალვა (Stealth) მალვის შემოწმებები ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე ხშირია. ისინი გამოიყენება იმის დასადგენად, თუ რამდენად შეუმჩნეველია პერსონაჟი. მალვა გაომიყენება გუშაგებისთვის გვერდის ავლისას, სიტუაციებიდან უჩუმრად გასაქცევისას, მტრებისგან დამალვისას თუ მალულად ვინმესთან მიპარვისას. გადარჩენა (Survival) გადარჩენის უნარ-ჩვევა ველურ ბუნებასთან ურთიერთქმედებისას გამოიყენება. გადარჩენა გამოიყენება ისეთ სიტუაციებში, როგორებიცაა ფეხის ნაკვალევზე ადევნება, წყლისა და საკვების მოპოვება, ველურ ბუნებაში გზის გაგნება, ახლომახლო მყოფი თუ ამ არეალში მობინადრე არსებების განმსაზღვრელი ნიშნების ამოცნობა, ამინდის პროგნოზირება და ბუნებრივი ხიფათებისთვის, მაგალითად, ორმოებისა და მოძრავი ქვიშისთვის თავის არიდება. უნარ-ჩვევები უნარების მაჩვენებლების მიხედვით უნარ-ჩვევები პირდაპირაა მიბმული უნარების მაჩვენებლებს (Ability scores). თითოეული უნარ-ჩვევა მონიშნულია იმ უნარით, რომლის მეშვეობითაც ის ჩვეულებრივ გამოიყენება. თუკი უნარ-ჩვევა განსაზღვრული უნარის გარეშე წერია სადმე, ეს ნიშნავს, რომ მის შესასრულებლად უნარ-ჩვევისთვის ბუნებრივად დამახასიათებელი უნარია საჭირო. ძალა (Strength) * ათლეტურობა (Athletics) სიმარჯვე (Dexterity) * აკრობატიკა (Acrobatics) * ხელის სიმარდე (Sleight of Hand) * მალვა (Stealth) გამძლეობა (Constitution) ჩვეულებრივ, გამძლეობას არცერთი უნარ-ჩვევა არ უკავშირდება. ინტელექტი (Intelligence) * არკანა (Arcana) * ისტორია (History) * გამოძიება (Investigation) * ბუნება (Nature) * რელიგია (Religion) სიბრძნე (Wisdom) * ცხოველის მოთვინიერება (Animal Handling) * განჭვრეტა (Insight) * მედიცინა (Medicine) * აღქმა (Perception) * გადარჩენა (Survival) ქარიზმა (Charisma) * მოტყუება (Deception) * დაშინება (Intimidation) * პერფორმანსი (Performance) * დარწმუნება (Persuasion) სხვა უნარებით შესრულებული უნარ-ჩვევები მართალია უნარ-ჩვევები თითქმის ყოველთვის იყენებენ მათთვის ჩვეულებრივ დამახასიათებელ უნარს, ზოგჯერ შეიძლება, DM-მა სხვა უნარის გამოყენება გთხოვოთ ან შეიძლება, მოთამაშემ მოითხოვოს სხვა უნარის გამოყენება. ამის ერთ-ერთი ყველაზე ცნობილი მაგალითია დაშინება (Intimidation). ჩვეულებრივ, ის ქარიზმის (Charisma) შემოწმებაა, მაგრამ თუკი პერსონაჟი ვინმეს დაშინებას ცდილობს ძალის ჩვენების გზით და არა — სიტყვებით, ძალის (Strength) შემოწმების გამოყენებაც შეიძლება. ასეთ შემთხვევაში შესრულდება ძალის შემოწმება ქარიზმის ნაცვლად, შესაბამისად, გამოიყენება პერსონაჟის ძალის მოდიფიკატორი. თუკი პერსონაჟი გაწაფულია (Proficient) დაშინებაში, მას გაწაფულობის ბონუსის დამატებაც შეუძლია ძალის შემოწმებაზე